Time Loop
by Kisiki Nagome
Summary: Ini adalah kisah membingungkan tentang perputaran waktu dan pengharapan, juga pilihan yang menguak masa depan. [Fokus ShinAya yang dibintangi seluruh chara kagepro (main). Check it out ]


"S—shin—shintaro-_kun…"_

Suara itu… memanggilku? Bohong! Mustahil _ia _bisa berada disini. Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa sejak tadi rasanya tubuhku terus bergoncang, seseorang membangungkanku?

"Shintaro-_kun_, bangun…"

Itu suara_nya_ aku tidak mungkin salah kali ini, dan lagi suaranya terdengar begitu jelas ditelingaku. Hei, hentikan menggerakan tubuhku, aku ingin mencerna dengan lebih jelas. Apa benar ini suara Ayano?

"Shintaro-_kun, _ini aku Ayano Tateyama," tu-tunggu dulu, jadi itu benar suara Ayano? "cepat bangun…"

"H—he, ya ada apa?" kesadaranku belum sepenuhnya kembali, tapi aku berusaha untuk bangkit dari posisi berbaringku dan sedikit membuka mata yang berat ini, "A-ya-no?"

Sesosok tubuh mungil kini tengah berdiri dihadapanku. Sial, kenapa rasa kantuknya tak mau hilang! Dia terlihat buram dimataku, tapi aku bisa merasakan dia menganggukan kepalanya. Untaian rambut hitam panjangnya bergerak jatuh seiring dengan kepalanya yang bergoyang. Tangannya yang masih menggenggam ujung selimut, dengan cepat kutarik dan kupaksanya duduk disampingku.

Aku bisa mendengarnya sedikit menjerit kaget—tapi aku tak peduli. Dalam satu gerakan cepat, aku langsung menarik tubuhnya erat dan memeluknya, lama. Tak akan kubiarkan sosoknya pergi lagi. Aku berjanji detik itu juga dalam hati.

"Shin…" ia berbisik "aku mencintaimu."

Aku tahu… aku juga mencintaimu, Ayano. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi.

"Shin—maukah kau tinggal bersamaku lagi?"

Saat itu, tanganku masih terus memeluknya erat. Jawaban atas pertanyaannya, sudah pasti adalah'ya' namun aku merasa ada yang janggal dengan kalimat itu. Entahlah, aku tak bisa memberi kepastian apa penyebab kejanggalan dari pertanyaannya. Dan aku _akan _memastikannya dengan kembali ke masa lalu.

.

.

.

**Kisiki Nagome, **present

**Time Loop**

Fic based on **Kagerou Days/Project**

By **Shizen no Teki-P (JIN)**

**.**

**.**

**[WARNING]:**

Segala hal yang membuat tulisan tak sempurna ini jadi indah X'D

-DLDR-

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu harus memulai hariku darimana. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tiba-tiba berada ditempat seasing ini! Sebuah taman kosong dipinggiran perkotaan yang sibuk oleh hilir-mudiknya kendaraan. Dan lagi, jam berapa ini kenapa ada matahari? Kuputar kepalaku ke arah sebuah layar televisi besar yang menghiasi bagunan berbentuk mall dari seberang taman.

"…festival kembang api megah untuk menyambut musim panas akan diselenggarakan mulai hari ini, tertanggal lima belas Agustus hingga lusa, tujuh belas Agustus…"

Hari ini tanggal lima belas Agustus? Sebenarnya sudah berapa lama aku tertidur… ukh, tiba-tiba saja kepalaku merasa sakit.

"Tunggu, Hiyori! Kau mau kemana?"

Suara itu kan… bocah—maksudku, Hibiya? Kenapa dia bisa berada disini, terlebih lagi siapa gadis yang dikejarnya itu?

"Awaass!"

Aku mengejar Hibiya yang terus berlari mengejar gadis itu hingga ke tembok yang membatasi taman dengan jalan raya. Bahaya… Lampunya kan sudah hijau, apa yang dilakukan gadis itu ke jalan sana? Terlebih lagi—benar, awas!

.

.

_Terlambat…_

Sial, ada apa dengan tubuhku. Kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak seincipun. JIka saja aku bisa bergerak, aku bisa menyelamatkan gadis itu. Aku mendelik kesal kearah bocah tidak berguna yang masih berdiri kaku di sebrang jalan menatap tubuh gadis yang sudah bersimbah darah;tak bergerak. Aku bisa merasakan bahunya bergetar dan tangannya seperti terangkat menahan tangisannya. Seketika itu juga, ia terjatuh dan memuntahkan banyak cairan asam sambil terus meneteskan air mata.

"Hi—yo—ri."

Suaranya bergetar. Kusimpulkan saja, nama gadis teman Hibiya ini adalah Hiyori. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu ketika dia tertidur beberapa hari yang lalu di markas. Jadi, inilah sosok gadis yang paling penting baginya? Tak bisa kubayangkan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini.

Tunggu dulu.

Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melihat Hiyori saat ini jika waktu itu Hibiya mengingau dan mengatakan bahwa gadis itu sudah mati? Aku… sebenarnya ada dimana?

Kenapa kepalaku berdenyut lagi. Seseorang… tolong aku!

.

.

"Kau harus berubah, _master!_ Kau tak bisa selamanya mengurung diri dan menjadikannya sebagai alasanmu untuk bertingkah bodoh. "

Aku tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang ada di depanku. Ruangan gelap yang tertutup rapat ini… kamarku kan? Lalu teriakan tadi itu suara Ene—aku semakin tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa ada disini lagi. Dan sosok yang sekarang tengah berdiri di depan layar komputer itu, aku?

"Diam, Ene! Kau hanya virus menyebalkan yang terus berkeliaran. Tau apa tentang aku, hah?!"

"Aku hanya tau, kau adalah seorang pecundang kesepian—" suara Ene merendah, "—tapi, aku tak bisa membiarkan orang bodoh sepertimu bertingkah lebih bodoh daripada isi otaknya."

"Tch."

"Percuma saja, gunting itu tak akan bisa membawamu padanya," ujar Ene.

"Tidak saat kau ada," gunting yang dikatakan Ene, diletakkan perlahan disamping komputer. Aku melihat bayanganku sendiri mendekati Ene sambil merendahkan tubuhnya dan memicingkan sebelah matanya, "hei virus menyebalkan, apa pesan terakhirmu?"

"Apa kau mau mengabulkannya untukku?"

"Mungkin ya—mungkin juga tidak."

Sejak kapan 'aku' berubah begitu? Aku juga tidak pernah ingat mempunyai gunting merah yang diletakkannya tadi. Disini pasti ada suatu petunjuk. Benar, jam itu!

14 Agustus, 11:58.

Waktunya mundur satu hari—_time loop. _Aku mengerti sekarang. Kejadian Hibiya mengingaukan nama Hiyori, lalu peristiwa kecelakaan yang dialami gadis itu. Dan sekarang, aku yang berhadapan dengan diriku sendiri adalah serangkaian cerita yang berputar. Meski begitu, aku tetap tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus repot-repot melakukan ini semua. Ini semua perbuatan Ayano, atau mungkin mimpi tergila yang pernah kualami.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mati," suara Ene memecah keheningan. Aku bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjil dan belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya, warna matanya berubah merah, "tatap mataku, _master."_

"Hoo…"

"Ini kutukan darinya karena aku telah terlalu banyak berhutang budi padanya. Jadi bisa tolong katakan padanya untuk melepaskan kutukan ini?"

"Siapa?"

"_Konoha_—Kokonose Haruka."

.

.

Mataharinya terlalu menyilaukan untuk menyimpulkan dan mencari tahu dimana dan tanggal berapa ini. Halaman yang luas dengan semak hijau yang dilindungi pot semen yang cukup tinggu, kurasa ini bisa disebut taman umum.

"Aku kesal terus tertinggal dibelakang _onii-chan _yang jenius_. _Sesekali, aku juga ingin menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang. Ta-tapi, aku lebih menginginkan kehidupan normalku, dibandingkan ini semua..."

Momo. Aku tidak mungkin salah. Rambut kekuningan yang diikat asal di salah satu sisinya, lalu jaket berwarna pink yang dikenakannya pasti dia. Iris matanya berubah! Aku berani bersumpah, itu bikin lensa kontak yang ia pakai untuk keperluan syuting atau yang lain, itu asli, dan hanya dalam hitungan detik iris itu kontan merubah warnanya lagi menjadi kecoklatan.

Apa maksudnya ini...

.

.

"Kau bergurau, hm?" suara yang tajam dan dingin memunuhi ruangan sempit dengan lapisan dinding berwarna merah darah, "kau memintaku untuk menghentikannya? Bukankah ini perayaanmu, ratu?"

"Ti-tidak… kembalikan… kembalikan semuanya seperti semula…" itu suara Mary.

"He—kembalikan? Maksudmu seperti ini?" kali ini sesosok laki-laki serba hitam berdiri mengangkat tubuh Seto dan mencekiknya kuat-kuat.

"Jangaaaaann!" Mary menjerit lebih keras. Dan aku tetap bergeming. Antara bingung dan takut untuk bergerak. Gila, satu kata itu yang terlintas dalam benakku ketika lelaki serba hitam itu terus tertawa bahagia saat menyiksa Seto. Sekilas aku memang mengenalinya sebagai Konoha, tapi ada sedikit keraguan yang membuatku berpikir ini adalah _alter ego_nya.

_Kuroha._

"Bukankah ini menyenangkan, menyaksikan _para manusia _yang pernah membuat kita mengalami rasa sakit, ratu?" Kuroha berkata dingin sambil terus mengencangkan cengkramannya pada leher Seto, "aku disini membantu membuatmu _bahagia _dengan mata indah yang kau miliki itu—aku baik, bukan?"

Aku langsung menolehkan kepalaku ke arah Mary yang masih terus terisak menatap nelangsa ke arah Kuroha. Merah. Iris matanya berwarna merah gelap, serupa dengan warna darah yang tercecer disekeliling ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan tubuh tak bergerak dari semua… Mekakushi Dan?!

"Aku bukan ratu disini… dan a-aku tidak memintamu untuk membunuh mereka…" tubuh Mary tampak bergetar lebih hebat, "me-mereka bukan orang jahat… Mereka adalah keluargaku yang paling berharga…"

"Siapa yang kau sebut berharga, jika leluhurmu sendiri _menitipkan_ kutukan untuk mereka?"

Mata merah… kutukan…

.

.

Apa… aku sudah kembali?

Aku terbangun diatas sebuah sofa empuk dengan langit langit putih yang mengelilingiku. Tidak… rasanya, aku masih berada dalam dimensi waktu yang berbeda. Warna dinding ruang tengah markas 107 dan rumahku berwarna putih gading. Kuedarkan pandanganku kearah tembok pembentuk ruangan yang berwarna merah bata. Benar sekali, ini bukan rumahku.

"Mekakushi 0, siap bertarung!"

"Mekakushi 1, siap!"

"Mekakushi 2, siap membela kebenaran!"

"Mekakushi 3, siap membantu semua!"

"Misi kita adalah menumpas pelaku penculikan pada Taku. Ingat, kita tidak boleh sampai ketahuan, paham?" dari balik sofa, aku bisa melihat punggung seorang gadis berseragam dengan syal merah mengikat lehernya tampak berpose ala pahlawan super.

"Siap!" disamping kanan dan kirinya, ada tiga orang anak dengan _hoodie _menutupi tubuh mungil mereka. Pfft, rasanya aku kenal ketiga sosok anak kecil ini. Kido, Seto dan Kano.

Tanpa sadar aku malah berdiam diri berpangku tangan pada puncak sofa yang kududuki mentap aksi keempat orang yang terus berakting seperti layaknyapahlawan super. Gadis bersyal merah itu—kurasa Ayano—yang menjadi pemimpin dan kelompok bernama Mekakushi yang mereka perankan. Guratan senyum tampak terukir diwajah mereka, gelak tawapun mengiringi keberhasilan misi mereka. Sejujurnya, aku terbuai. Pemandangan indah yang tak akan pernah kudapatkan ini, kuharap tak akan berhenti.

Beberapa saat setelah tawa mereka terhenti, aku baru menyadari bahwa manik mata Kido, Seto dan Kano berwarna merah. Warna kutukan?

"Ayano…"

Ah ada orang lain datang. Kalo tidak salah dia adalah guru Biologi, Kenjirou-_sensei. _Aku tidak mengerti situasi saat ini, yang jelas wajahnya tampak lesu dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua matanya. Keempat anak yang semula sedang tertawa lepas kita berhenti bersuara menanti kelanjutan kalimat _sensei. _ Raut wajah mereka seakan sadar dan berekasi terhadap hal tidak beres yang terjadi.

Ia berlutut dan mendekatkan tubuh keempat anak yang masih berdiri kaku menunggu kalimat selanjutnya. Memeluk mereka sambil bersimbah air mata mulutnya terbuka namun tak bersuara. Aku menahan nafas selama beberapa saat, mencerna kalimat pelan yang dibisikkannya dalam isakan.

"Anak-anak—tolong, doakan Ibu kalian."

Aku menunggu.

"Ibu kalian mengalami kecelakaan kerja. Dia… meninggal."

Sesaat aku nyaris terjatuh dari sofa yang aku pijaki. Aku tidak pernah mendengar hal ini sebelumnya. Kenapa aku begitu bodoh hingga tidak menyadari hal ini. Padahal aku selalu bersamanya, tapi ia selalu tersenyum dan menyembunyikan hal ini rapat-rapat. Begitupun dengan _sensei. _

"Jenazahnya sedang dalam perjalanan dibawa kemari. Bersiaplah, waktu kita tidak banyak. Hari ini juga, jenazahnya akan dikuburkan."

Aku tidak bisa melihat lagi apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Pelupuk mataku sudah dipenuhi genangan air. Memikirkan bagaimana hal seperti ini bisa iasembunyikan dalam senyuman paginya, semakin membuatku geram menelan kebodohan diriku sendiri. Ini alasan yang membuatnya bunuh diri—ditinggal oleh orang yang paling disayanginya.

.

"Ayaka—"

Pemandangan disekitarku kembali berubah. Kali ini aku duduk disalah satu kursi tinggi di ruangan yang sangat asing. Tabung dan botol kaca untuk eksperimen ditumpuk terlalu tinggi diatas sebuah rak besi disebelah papan tulis putih berukuran kurang dari dua meter. Ada tiga meja dan dua kursi dengan yang kugunakan saling berhadapan—maksudku, dua meja belajar dan kursi berhadapan dengan meja guru. Ini seperti kelas. Memangnya ada ruang kelas seperti ini disekolah, huh?

Yang pertama kali kulihat adalah sesosok tubuh dalam jas putih yang bergetar membelakangiku. Rambutnya yang kecoklatan tampak berantakan. Kenjirou _sensei. _Aku bangkit dari tempatku duduk dan melangkah mendekatinya yang terus berpegangan pada salah satu besi rak disana. Tangan kanannya tampak menggenggam setumpuk kertas yang berjudul: _Eksperimen Penggubahan Tubuh Manusia. _

Aneh…

Disebelahnya, tepat disampimping lengan kirinya aku bisa melihat beberapa tumpukkan kertas lain yang berisi profil diri lengkap dengan fotonya. Ditumpukkan paling atas tertulis dengan jelas nama, _Tateyama Ayaka, _belum ada foto. Lalu ditumpukkan yang berbeda, tersanding foto yang tampak tak asing. Gadis berkucir dua dan seorang laki-laki yang kutemui di festival sekolah dua tahun lalu. Aku mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas, gadis sombong yang melawanku di arena tembak waktu itu.

Tunggu dulu—rasanya aku sedikit familiar dengan kedua wajah ini. Wajahnya mengingatkanku pada seseorang di markas… ENE dan Konoha! Bagaimana mungkin?

"Maaf… tapi, aku masih sangat mencintaimu," _sensei _bersuara, "biarkan aku melihatmu sekali lagi. Aku tak peduli seperti apa rupamu, yang penting aku bisa melihatmu hidup."

Ia menempelkan sebuah foto wanita yang tampak sangat mirip dengan Ayano tepat disudut kanan profil diri bernama Tateyama Ayaka, kemudian menyatukannya dengan tumpukan kertas berjudul aneh yang tadi dan memasukkan kedalam amplop berwarna coklat. Disimpannya berkas itu di dalam laci meja guru dan meninggalkan ruang kelas. Aku tidak begitu paham dengan situasi saat ini, tapi aku bisa merasakan firasat buruk yang akan terjadi. Mungkinkah _sensei _akan mengirimkan istrinya dan kedua orang itu untuk melakukan eksperimen penggubahan tubuh manusia?

Suara pintu berderik terbuka, bukan _sensei _yang masuk melainkan Ayano. Wajahnya tampak kusut dan seperti menyadari akan sesuatu hal. Dibukanya laci meja guru dan mengeluarkan amplop coklat yang berisi berkas untuk eksperimen itu. Ia mengeluarkan setumpukkan data secara perlahan dan membacanya dengan hati-hati. Raut wajahnya ikut berubah semakin kusut daripada sebelumnya, ia terlihat sedikit ketakutan.

"Tidak mungkin…" bisiknya pelan, "tidak mungkin Ayah akan melakukan hal ini pada Ibu. Terlebih lagi—Takane dan Haruka juga.."

Tubuhnya bergetar masih sambil menggenggam dan membaca tulisan diatas kertas itu. Semakin lama ia membacanya, semakin buruk pula raut wajahnya. Aku tidak bisa membaca apa yang ada dipikirannya saat itu, kurasa antara perasaan marah dan kesal memenuhinya saat ini. Dimasukkannya kembali semua berkas kedalam amplop coklat dan menyimpannya seperti semula ke dalam laci. Kemudian, ia bergegas keluar meninggalkan ruangan kelas.

Aku mengikutinya setengah berlari hingga memperpendek jarak diantara kami. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi aku merasakan ia menahan air matanya. Kupikirakan lebih baik jika bisa melihatnya menangis dan menumpahkan perasaannya saat itu dibandingkan langsung pergi ke atap dan—

Menerobos pagar pembatas atap sekolah dan memijakkan kaki diujung tembok yang langsung mengarah ke jalanan di bawah. Ia berhenti sejenak, menatap langit kemudian memejamkan matanya selama beberapa menit. Aku ingin berlari ke arahnya dan menarik tubuh mungil itu untuk menjauhi atap, tapi sial tubuhku kembali kaku seperti saat aku melihat kecelakaan waktu itu.

"Ini yang terbaik untuk semuanya," ia bergumam, "—mata merah, bisakah aku menyelamatkan masa depan seseorang, _nee?"_

A-apa maksudnya ini? Mata merah lagi… apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Tsubomi, Kousuke dan Shuuya… tetaplah tersenyum."

Kemudian ia menjatuhkan diri dari atap. Aku tidak boleh membiarkannya mati begitu saja! Dia masih berhutang penjelasan dan—semuanya! Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia untuk yang kedua kalinya, tubuh, kumohon bergeraklah…

Bergerak. Aku berhasil menerjang melewati pagar pembatas dan tembok pinjakan tadi dan berhasil menangkap lengannya tepat waktu. Ia belum jatuh… masih, ia masih hidup dan selamat.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari bunuh diri, bodoh!"

Tanpa sadar aku menghardiknya keras. Wajahnya tampak kaget dan tidak percaya akan keberadaanku, entahlah sepertinya dia juga mengatakan sesuatu dengan sangat pelan. Aku tak mengacuhkannya, pikiranku hanya fokus pada cara bagaimana aku bisa menariknya kembali ke atap dan menyelamatkannya.

"Shi—shintaro-_kun…_"

Akhirnya aku berhasil menariknya ke atas. Wajahnya tampak memerah dan matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca. Melihatnya yang masih hidup, membuatku tanpa sadar mengulum senyum lantas memeluknya. Rasanya tidak percaya bisa bertemu kembali dengannya, aku benar-benar merindukan sosoknya… Ayano.

"Shintaro…_kun… _kenapa kau bisa tahu aku ada disini?"

"Bodoh," aku menjawabnya singkat, "kau tidak perlu tahu itu. Yang jelas, kau tak boleh melakukannya lagi."

"E-eh?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menanggung semuanya sendirian mulai sekarang. Aku akan terus disampingmu, Ayano."

"A-a-aku… tidak mengerti."

Aku melepaskan pelukannya. Mata kami bertaut . Ia merefleksikan gurat wajah kebingungan kearahku. Sambil mengehela nafas berat aku berkata akhirnya, "Kau tidak perlu menanggung semuanya sendirian—"

"Hei, kau bukan Shintaro-_kun," _katanya tiba-tiba, "aku baru ingat. Dua puluh menit yang lalu aku melihat sendiri Shintaro Kisaragi-_kun _pulang."

Aku terhenyak dan tersadar akan omongannya. Aku memang Shintaro Kisaragi, tapi bukan yang ia maksudkan, aku adalah Shintaro dari dimensi lain yang datang karena _time loop _dan berusaha menyelamatkannya. Biar bagaimanapun, aku tetap tak bisa mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada gadis ini, ia tak akan mengerti. Berarti… aku mempermainkan waktu.

"Kau siapa?"

Lidahku kelu tak bisa menjawab. Apa yang harus aku katakan padanya? Sangat tidak mungkin jika aku menjawab aku adalah Shintaro dari dimensi lain yang melakukan _time loop _dan mencoba untuk mengubah sejarah dan menghentikannya. Aku terhimpit diantara dua pilihan yang tidak mengenakan. Sikap gegabahku yang menyelamatkannya sudah merupakan permainan waktu fatal, aku mempermainkan kehidupan. Disisi lain, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya mati dihadapanku sendiri tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

Ia menungguku, aku tahu. Tapi hingga saat ini sudah lima menit berlalu aku belum juga menemukan jawabanku. Sebisa mungkin aku tidak ingin menentang takdir yang ditentukan. Aku ingin terus bersamanya—ah, benar juga. Seandainya aku bisa mengulang waktu, tujuanku hanya satu yaitu menyelematkannya, dan sekarang dia sudah ada dihadapanku, aku hanya perlu mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya maka kami akan hidup bahagia.

"Sebenarnya aku—"

Kalimatku menggantung seketika. Pita suaraku enggan bersua untuk melanjutkannya, ke-kenapa? Perlahan kilasan memori yang aku alami berputar dalam ingatanku. Semua yang terjadi saling berhubungan satu sama lain, semuanya mengisyaratkan hal yang sama;mata merah. Dan yang duduk dihadapanku adalah gadis yang memohon pada mata merah untuk menyelamatkan masa depan seseorang.

Itu artinya, ia menginginkan _mata merah _itu untuk menyelamatkan masa depan… Mekakushi Dan?

Sekarang semuany

* * *

a sudah jelas, ia ingin menyelamatkan masa depan sekalipun itu mengorbankan dirinya. Aku teringat dengan senyumannya saat bermain dengan anggota kecil Mekakushi Dan dirumah saat itu untuk sesaat dan membayangkan wajahnya yang tersenyum bersama keluarga kecilnya. Ia begitu mengharapkan semuanya bahagia, termasuk pemilik warna mata kutukan, _merah. _

"—aku adalah orang yang akan menyelamatkan dunia."

Aku melanjutkan kalimatku yang tergantung begitu saja sambil tersenyum kecil. Ayano terdiam, entahlah aku tidak tahu apakah dia mengerti yang baru saja kukatakan. Tapi tak berapa lama, sebuah senyuman yang tak pernah kulihat, terukir disana. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi begitu tenang. Tindakan selanjutnya adalah yang paling tak bisa kuprediksi dan berhasil membuatku nyaris mundur terjatuh. Lengannya melepaskan ikatan merah yang menggantung dilehernya dan mengikatkannya untuk memperpendek jarak diantara kami. Hingga akhirnya, aku bisa merasakan kecupan lembut mengenai bibirku.

"_Arigatou_… Shin-taro-_kun_."

Dan aku kembali terhempas bebas melewati perputaran waktu yang begitu cepat.

* * *

**A/N:**

LUAAR BI(N)ASAA~~

Akhirnya terpublish juga fic ini setelah sekian lama mengendap dalam memori lepi yang usang /yaterus/

Tolong maafkan saya atas keabalan ide cerita ini, oh saya begitu terpesona untuk menguak misteri-kenapa-ayano-dengan-sangat-senang-hati-bunuh-diri-dan-kenapa-toumeianswer-juga-ayanokoufukuriron(?)-begitu-membingungkan. Ini sama sekali nggak ada hubungannya dengan spoiler manga atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan kagepro; murni karangan bebas author dari segala jenis PV bang jin aja.

Buat yang udah setia /?/ review fic abal sebelum ini; saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak dan maaf tidak bisa membalasnya satu persatu karena beberapa alasanmalasmungkin haha. Buat SR juga, terima kasih!

(=^w^= )


End file.
